Irradiation systems are used for irradiating articles, such as food stuffs, food utensils, medical devices, consumer goods, cosmetics, and waste products and their containers. The irradiation process employs high energy electromagnetic radiation, generated from radiation sources such as bremstralung x-ray beams, high energy electron beams, gamma rays, and microwaves, for the purpose of sterilizing such articles.
It is known to irradiate articles by utilizing a system that includes a radiation source and may include a conveyor for transporting the articles into and out of the radiation process field. Mounted on the article(s)or located in proximity to the article(s) being irradiated may be a number of dosimeters which are employed to measure the radiation doses or a dose related to the dose(s) which the article(s) has received from the radiation source.
The dosimeter may also comprise an individual piece of radiochromic film enclosed in an environmental container to protect the film from exposure to various environmental factors, such as ultraviolet radiation. Radiochromic films have the characteristic of changing color in a proportionate amount to the radiation absorbed. After the irradiation process is complete, the pieces of radiochromic film may be measured using a device which measures the change in transmissivity, absorption or reflectance of the film, which is indicative of the radiation dosage received.